The Proposal Theory
by httpshamy
Summary: A SEASON FINALE ALTERNATIVE ENDING - How would you think things have worked between Amy and Sheldon if Ramona didn't show up? ONESHOT /It contains spoilers from "The long distance dissonance" (10x24) /


**Hello! I have been spending all this day fangirling over what has just happened and I simply thought about writing this short oneshot where I could explain how things would've worked (according to my personal opinion) if Ramona didn't show up. Hope you enjoy!**

He left without any advice, took a taxi to the airport, bought a ticket for Princeton, New Jersey, and then took the flight without thinking twice.  
The distance between them seemed like shortening everytime he stared at the beautiful cloudy sky from the porthole of the airplane. _Was he really doing this? Was he even capable of doing what he was thinking of?_ Sheldon Cooper, it was the same old Sheldon Cooper...but, after all, there was something different in him.

He pulled the little box out of his pocket and started to handle it, studying every detail. Right in the moment when he slightly opened it and was able to see its contents, he smiled and let it fall into his pocket once again.  
Sometimes there are things you cannot explain with words, and for sure this was one of those times.

He hadn't got any time to talk about his decision with anyone before, he didn't even come back home to grab the requirement for the trip. It was just Sheldon, all by himself, sitting on an uncomfortable airplane's seat, flying to a State he wasn't sure he wanted to visit.

And all this just for one reason: his Amy.

Only one week had passed since the last time he saw her, but he already missed her like never before. Even thought seeing her on Skype was really pleasing since it reminded him of the good old times, it was way too hurtful. Not having the chance to touch her, to have her by his side, or even to hear her calling him from the living room when the dinner was ready.

Amy's absence left a black hole in their house...and, especially, in his heart.

 _But was it the right thing to do? How could Amy react?_ He was terrified but excited, another time that familiar feeling he experienced when he was in line at the Space Mountain. But, again, this time was a little bit different. Maybe because he was all alone, making this hard, important decision.  
And there was no one to stop him now.

He landed an incredible amount of hours later, cursing the airline for the delay - _Oh there you are again, Sheldon. Now I recognize you –_ took another taxi and reached the campus.

 _Here we are._

He breathed in and, some minutes later, he was on Amy's floor. The quicker he went, the less he was far away from her. Every step he took was leading him to her, breaking that unbearable distance which had been lingering over them for one week.  
Finally he saw it. Apartment 204. Without thinking through it, he knocked three times as usual.  
His heartbeat was increasing while she called out her name, his hands were unusually shaking, his throath suddenly became dry.

Before doing anything else he stared at the wooden door for one second; but when he heard Amy's steps, he took a deep breath and went down on one knee, clutching his box and opening it with a determined movement of his thumb.  
The door slightly opened and Amy, his beautiful Amy, appeared on the stepdoor. She was on her robe...but, most of all, she was _shocked.  
_ She stared at him with the most confused, schocked expression, holding on the door jamb not to fall over the ground.

Sheldon remained speechless, getting lost in her beautiful eyes which now were speaking for her mouth. He was petrified. For one moment he lost all the words he tried to make up during the flight, he forgot them one by one, as if they were quitting his brain and leaving him defenseless.  
Amy got that power on him, she was able to deprive him of his deepest thoughts, and delete them like they meant nothing.

The silence which was between them was getting more and more unbearable but Sheldon couldn't find the right words. His face and his throat were completely frozen. For all the times he tried to utter something all he succeeded in emit were rasping breaths.

But right in the moment Amy's eyes met his, the words he was seeking from the beginning suddenly went out, directely from his heart.

"Will you marry me?"

Four words. Four simple words, and yet they seemed so right.

Amy let go the jamb of the door and stared at him, impassive, without even blinking once. Her beautiful, soft skin now was tense and her forehead was frowned, her eyebrows were arched and her thin mouth was trembling.

She reminded him of the first time he told her he loved her, he could remember all the details from that night which now seemed to repeat.

 _What if she's having a panic attack? I have to lay her down somewhere...I can't just leave here in this condition._

"Sheldon, I-"

"Having a panick attack?" he jumped up on his feet and put the ring on his pocket, resting both his hands on her shoulders.

As Amy saw him being that worried, he stopped him with one hand and shook her head.

"I-I'm fine...I just need..."

"Some water? I can bring you a glass. You need to lay down on the couch, oh no no no don't move! Let me do the-"

"Sheldon!" she said aloud, making him freeze. "We need to talk."

The couple took place on the gray couch, without adding anything else. Amy prepared a hot cup of tea and offered it to Sheldon, who now was holding the glass with both hands and looking through the dark liquid, as if it got the answers he was looking for.

They spent some time on that sofa, silently sipping the cup of tea, untill Sheldon was the first to speak.

"You told me you wanted to talk. Here I am."  
Amy looked up from her glass and met his gaze, nodding in approval.

"Why?" she muttered.

Of all the questions Sheldon was expecting from her, this one was the last he was thinking about.

"Pardon?" he naively said, lowering his voice tone.

"Why did you do that? What did you do for asking me that?" her voice was trembling; saying those words should've been really hurtful for her.

"Amy, I-"

"Just answer." she stopped him before he could say anything else.

"I needed you, Amy. Do you remember what I told you some days before you left?" Amy frowned: there were so many things he said before her departure she couldn't just focus on one thing.

"Well...I told you I was totally depending on you. And I wasn't lying." he went on, pressing his lips with one another and looking down on his feet.

"Oh Sheldon, I never doubted about what you said...and I'm sorry if you thought I did." The neurobiologist rested her hand on his knee, carissing it a little.

"That's not the point. Amy...I have been feeling bad, since you left. I needed you to be there, by my side. No minute has passed without me thinking of you, without me thinking about how much I wanted to know you where just...there with me."

Sheldon paused under Amy's surprised gaze. She was completely speechless for his boyfriend's words touched her heart. It was surreal. _It had to be surreal._

It took a while for him to start over, after meeting her glance once more.

" _No minute has passed without me thinking of us making love to one another."_

Amy was overwhelmed by her own feelings. The sincerity with which he talked, the pureness of his words that came directly from his heart made her tear up. Sheldon Cooper was talking with her about _his feelings._ That was the first time for him to open up with someone and to show himself for what he truly was. Now she began to understand; her reaction had been far too exaggerate. The only thing Sheldon wanted to do was proposing to her, without hiding any excuses. That was only Sheldon Cooper. _His Sheldon Cooper._

"Sheldon I'm so sorry-"

"Let me finish please, if you don't mind." he calmly begged, moistening his lips with the tip of his tongue. It had to be a big deal to him and she didn't want to make things harder, so she nodded and let him go on.

"So, the reason why I came over with this.." he whispered, pulling the ring out of his pocket as he could feel Amy's eyes on it "is because I figured out I don't want to spend a single minute alone anymore. Even in my darkest times, even in those days where my quirks overcome and I tend to be solitary, I want you there with me. I want you with me _forever._ Oh boy, I don't even know where these words came from or how-"

"Y-yes." Amy uttered, her voice broken by her tears.

"Yes what?" he asked, looking at her and biting his lower lip; he hated seeing her cry.

"Just ask me again." she pleaded, trying not to soud awkward through her copious tears.

Right in the moment Sheldon assimilated what she said, trembling a little, he got down on one knee right opposite her so he could stare into her beautiful green eyes. He showed off his ring, holding it in his fingers and lifting them up so it could be clearly seen by the woman and, after taking a deep breath, he whispered "Amy Farrah Fowler...will you marry me?"

"Yes." Amy murmured, giving up to a deep, joyful cry.  
As Sheldon took her hand to slip the ring in her finger, he lifted his head to face her and slightly smiled. "I love you, Amy."

"Oh, I love you so much more."


End file.
